BB4H Gabe
Grandson of legendary Gunnar maderfaking Foss, Gabe is currently on the run from the International Court of Crime after committing multiple war crimes during the Third World War, and his whereabouts are unknown. He was last seen in Poland, close to the city of Krakow together with fellow BB4H members Hummus XD and Boibin. BB4H Status Gabe joined BB4H shortly after its inception, after switching sides once again and leaving TSRQ. He quickly rose through the ranks to become one of the four leading members, and now holds sway over much of BB4H foreign politics. Thanks to his noble ancestry, Gabe is blessed with certain abilities, such as being able to communicate with exactly one animal; his dog Lisbeth. Doge Fetish Gabe's number one weakness is dogs of any kind, and chief among them is internet phenomenon Doge. He has gone to such lengths as to legally changing his name to Dogerino, before switching back. Sources claim that Gabe has stated, on multiple occasions, that "Doge is superior to Pepe in every fucking way retard", and that Doge is more based than every meme ever created. Insta-thot Period Before joining BB4H, Gabe maintained a number of Instagram accounts with followers numbering in the millions, in order to milk poor e-boys for Patreon money. However following the BB4H edict condemning e-girls, Gabe was forced to sell all of his accounts except one, where he now spends most of his time offending people who aren't woke. Life in hiding After BB4H was outlawed by the Globalist United Nations, Gabe went into hiding from the HB4B Militia, running from country to country, never staying in one place for too long. During a top secret BB4H meeting in Krakow, Hummus told Gabe and Boibin about the death of Kekman, and his subsequent ascension to Commander of BB4H. Shortly after, Hummus was captured by polish winged hussars and taken to the Netherlands to stand trial. Saddened by the news of Kekman's demise, Gabe decided to honour his dead comrade by performing a difficult ritual known as "no-fap". Described by many as a long and arduous process, when done right no-fap can lead to unprecedented power and insight, but it can also do absolutely fucking nothing and just serve as a placebo to feel better about yourself not being able to control your desires like a normal human being. The holy drink 2 days after Jeffrey Epsteins (((suicide))), definitely not committed by Gabe and his fellow men, he escaped to a suburb of the shitty Swedish town Örebro. There, he indulged in adultery including the following: Guitar Hero 3 for the Playstation 2, dirty playboy magazines and the holy drink. What is the holy drink you might ask? It is the following: * Sake * Yamazaki whiskey * Cum from uncircumcised x circumcised premarital sex * Monster Ultra diluted with sub-zero water * Mariestad This is the depiction by the famous artist Famous Dex of this occasion, circa 2045: Quotes "Har du driftat med din penis?" "my penis is going sicko mode" "jag knullar små barn" "volvo 240 har penis control" "drivers don't need women" "when you live in a generation that wants to fuck women" "jag vill fan äta majs ur mitt rövhål" "welcome to the boomer podcast"